sabrinatheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gem Stone
Gemini "Gem" Stone is the main antagonist in Sabrina: The Animated Series. She is voiced by Chantal Strand. History Gem is the most popular black-haired girl at Greendale Middle School, and comes from the richest family in town. She's snobby, arrogant, bossy and vile, which contrast with Sabrina's personality. She wears black pants and blue top. She's Sabrina's arch enemy and they compete in everything, mostly for Harvey's affections, as both have a huge crush of him. However, Harvey prefers Sabrina, but that never stop her for playing evil tricks to get what she wants. Gem is usually the victim of Sabrina's spells. In Sabrina's Secret Life; she does not appear, as she goes to a boarding school far away from Greendale. She is replaced by Cassandra. Although Cassandra is her replacement, Cassandra is a witch and gets much nicer to Sabrina and the others progressively, which Gem never does. Outfits Throughout every episode Gem Stone is known to be the only character to wears many different outfits throughout the series While others still wear their clothes. and this gallery is for the different outfits she wears. She has one piece of clothing and one outfit that is used several times, her light blue dress and yellow and green bikini. Gallery Sabrina: The Animated Series Gem Stone.png Gem Stone dressed for Winter.png|Gem Stone in "Witchmas Carol," assigning people gifts to give her. Gem's blue stylish dress.png|Gem Stone in "Picture Perfect." Gem's Moustache.png|Gem trying to convince voters that mustaches are "the rage in Europe." Gem's Rabbit Teeth.png|Another problem caused by the magic mirror Sabrina slipped into her bag. Gem's Huge Eyebrows.png|Sesame Street's Ernie called. He wants his eyebrows back. Gem Overwieght.png|Gem has no clue what's going on with her body...the answer is magic. Gem Blue Dress.png Wag the Witch.jpg KCKsyCk.png Canadian-Fashion-sabrina-the-animated-series-37645975-1025-766.png Gem-in-Training-sabrina-the-animated-series-37645979-500-373.png Gem-in-Glasses-sabrina-the-animated-series-37646033-500-374.png Gem-and-Sabrina-Get-Along-sabrina-the-animated-series-37646062-500-373.png Witch Switch.jpg Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E06.Witch.Switch.2.jpg Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E06.Witch.Switch.1.jpg Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E06.Witch.Switch.4.jpg Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E10.Extreme.Harvey.1.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E10.Extreme.Harvey.7.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E11.Shrink.to.Fit.13.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E11.Shrink.to.Fit.17.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E11.Shrink.to.Fit.3.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E16.Anywhere.But.Here.9.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E16.Anywhere.But.Here.13.png Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E21.I.Got.Glue.Babe.21.png Gem-Used-Fireball-sabrina-the-animated-series-37645973-1017-768.png Shrink to Fit (4).jpg Fish Schtick (14).jpg Boy Meets Bike (1).jpg Witchwrecked (6).jpg Witchwrecked (9).jpg Witchwrecked (14).jpg Witchwrecked (23).jpg Truth or Scare (3).jpg Truth or Scare (7).jpg Truth or Scare (14).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (5).jpg Nothin’ Says Lovin’ like Somethin’ from a Coven.jpg Harvzilla (20).jpg No Time to be a Hero (17).jpg No Time to be a Hero (18).jpg No Time to be a Hero (21).jpg No Time to be a Hero (24).jpg Straight outta Paris.jpg Straight outta Paris (2).jpg Straight outta Paris (3).jpg When in Rome.jpg No Time to be a Hero (38).jpg No Time to be a Hero (41).jpg Extreme Harvey (1).jpg Extreme Harvey (2).jpg Extreme Harvey (11).jpg Boogie Shoes (10).jpg Field of Screams.jpg Field of Screams (1).jpg Field of Screams (4).jpg Field of Screams (5).jpg Hex Exchanged Student (3).jpg Witchmas Carole (1).jpg Witchmas Carole (4).jpg Witchmas Carole (5).jpg|Gem Stone in her 5 years old in 1991-92 Witchmas Carole (16).jpg Witchmas Carole (18).jpg Wiccan of the Sea (3).jpg You've Got a Friend.jpg Send in the Clones (2).jpg The Hex Files.jpg The Hex Files (1).jpg Witchitis.jpg Witchitis (5).jpg Witchitis (15).jpg Witchitis (20).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (17).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (49).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (50).jpg I Got Glue Babe.jpg I Got Glue Babe (1).jpg I Got Glue Babe (2).jpg I Got Glue Babe (7).jpg Picture Perfect (9).jpg No Time to be a Hero (49).jpg Fish Schtick (18).jpg Fish Schtick (19).jpg Boogie Shoes (17).jpg Boogie Shoes (20).jpg Witchwrecked (26).jpg gemini-stone-sabrina-the-animated-series-9.41.jpg Witchwrecked (35).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (58).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (59).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (60).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (62).jpg Witchmas Carole (22).jpg Witchmas Carole (23).jpg The Importance of Being Norma (47).jpg Witchy Grrrls (4).jpg Witch Switch (6).jpg Wag the Witch (15).jpg Wag the Witch (18).jpg Wag the Witch (19).jpg Wag the Witch (22).jpg Stone Broke (2).jpg Stone Broke (4).jpg Stone Broke (5).jpg Stone Broke (6).jpg Upside Down Town (9).jpg Harvzilla (36).jpg Upside Down Town (14).jpg Upside Down Town (15).jpg Upside Down Town (17).jpg Witchwrecked (45).jpg Witchwrecked (52).jpg Straight outta Paris (6).jpg Shrink to Fit (5).jpg Scare Apparent (1).jpg Scare Apparent (3).jpg Scare Apparent (4).jpg Scare Apparent (7).jpg Scare Apparent (8).jpg Scare Apparent (9).jpg Absence of Malissa.jpg Absence of Malissa (1).jpg Witch Switch (12).jpg Witch Switch (14).jpg Witch Switch (15).jpg Witch Switch (17).jpg Witch Switch (20).jpg You Said a Mouse-Ful (1).jpg Send in the Clones (9).jpg Strange New World (12).jpg I Got Glue Babe (17).jpg I Got Glue Babe (18).jpg Scare Apparent (12).jpg Scare Apparent (13).jpg Gem Stone clothes magically changed.jpg|Gem Stone shocked when she got clothes changed and she screamed "NOOOOO!!!" sounds like a Tarzan yell. Send in the Clones (10).jpg Send in the Clones (11).jpg Send in the Clones (12).jpg Send in the Clones (13).jpg Gem Stone's Panty Shot collage.jpg Generation Hex (3).jpg Generation Hex (4).jpg Witchitis (51).jpg Witchitis (55).jpg Witchitis.jpg Witchitis (5).jpg Absence of Malissa (2).jpg When in Rome (9).jpg When in Rome (10).jpg When in Rome (11).jpg No Time to be a Hero (66).jpg You've Got a Friend (12).jpg You've Got a Friend (14).jpg Comics Gem in her Cheerleading Uniform.jpg References Sabrina Spellman Category:Characters Category:Mice Category:Adults Category:Players Category:Champions Category:Babies Category:Cheerleaders Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rats Category:Gem she is so cool Spellman she is a fool Category:Gem she is a fool Spellman she is so cool Category:Villainesses